What If things were different
by xXLightsintheSkyXx
Summary: What if Mels didn't get shot and had to regenerate? This story follows that possibility. Sorry if my writing is bad. Doctor/Melody 2-3 Amy/Rory


**This started out that I liked the Idea that NickiNarcissistxoxo had in her story ****The Future Can Always Be Changed****. I will make my own that will probably start out the same way as her, however a little bit different. I must warn you my writing is not very good, but hopefully the plot will get better.**

**Tell me if you have any thoughts or ideas about this story. **

**Disclaimer: BBC made it not me **

**Anyone who reviews gets cookies and pie!**

* * *

The Sirens were still Wailing, trying to find the car that I had stolen.

Amy and Rory scolded me but I didn't care, I had heard it all before, just like one time I stole a bus.

"Sorry," The Doctors voice popped in. "Hello. Doctor not following this. Doctor very lost. You never said I was hot?"

_"Man you need a priority check," _I thought.

Right then, I realized the big blue box I was next to. "Is that the phone box? The bigger on the inside phone box? Oh, time travel, that's just brilliant!"

I turned around to look at him.

"Yeah, I've heard a lot about you. I'm their best mate."

He looked at me, then my parents. "Then why don't I know you? I danced with everyone at the wedding. The women were all brilliant. The men were a bit shy."

"I don't do weddings," I told him simply.

Suddenly the sirens seemed to be getting louder.

"That's me out of time," I told them as I pulled out the gun I was carrying and pointed it at the doctor.

"Mels!" Amy yelled, "What are you doing?"

I Ignored Amy and Rory's screams and yells.

"I need out of here, now."

"Anywhere in particular?" the Doctor asked

"Well, let's see. You've got a time machine; I've got a gun, what the hell? Let's kill Hitler."

The look on his face was priceless.

**oO This is a line break, continue reading Oo**

**(AN :At the line breaks, image a robot or a cybermen saying it.:)**

The Doctor opened the doors.

"You might as well put that thing away," he looked at the gun. "Guns don't work in here."

When he said something about being in a state of temporal grace.

Then I went through the door,

I was hit with the sound of a voice, almost like it was singing.

I looked around, trying to hear the voices clearer.

_"Melody Pond,"_ It called

_"How do you know my name?" _I demanded

_"My sweet water, 'How could I not know your name', would probably be the right question." _The voice responded.

I wondered what she meant.

Not allowing me time to respond, the voice began singing again.

* * *

You could say that I was tense.

I knew that the Silence wanted me to kill the Doctor, but I didn't know if I should do that in front of my parents. But it had to be done.

So when I got feed up and shot at the doctor and missed, I blamed him.

"You shot it! You shot my TARDIS! You shot the console!" The Doctor Shouted, as he holds on to the railing for dear life.

"It's your fault!" I shouted back. The TARDIS sparked. I could hear her Moan and cry out with pain, and I felt guilty knowing that I had been the one who caused it.

He went back to pushing buttons.

"How is it my fault?"

"You said Guns don't work in this place. You said we're in a state of temporal grace!" I huffed.

"Oh that was a clever lie, you idiot! Anyone could tell that was a clever lie!"

I narrowed my eyes at him and sent a sharp glare at him. No one called me an Idiot and lived.

I was going to kill him anyway, now I just had another reason to add to the long list that just kept getting longer.

The inside of the TARDIS rattled before it came to a stop.

"Out, out, out!" The doctor commanded. "Don't breathe the smoke, just get out!"

Rory and Amy got out first. When I got out I was still holding my gun.

"Where are we?!" Amy asked.

"A room!" the doctor answered her.

"What room?!" Rory asked

"I don't know what room, I haven't memorized every room in the universe yet, I had yesterday off."

I heard the singing again. She was talking to me, trying to say something that I couldn't quite make out.

I started moving closer.

It was becoming clear enough to know what she was saying.

"Melody! My child, do not go out there, for it will be your death."

"What are you talking about?" I answered.

"I'm just saying I would keep my gun if I were you."

I put my gun in my jacket. I might not like the Doctor, but I liked the TARDIS alright.

"Mels, don't go in there! Bad smoke, don't breathe the bad, bad smoke."

_"He says that as if I was a child!" _I thought scornfully.

"Bad, deadly smoke because somebody shot my TARDIS!"

I walked away rolling my eyes.

"Doctor, this guy, I think he's hurt." Rory said, as he knelt beside said guy.

"No, hang on. No, he's fine."

The doctor walked to the desk in the room. Just then a man got up from behind the desk.

"Ooh! Hello." Looking around a little while, I already knew who it was, it was Hitler. But apparently the Doctor didn't know.

"Sorry. Is this your Office?"

Amy and Rory got up to look at the man too.

"I had a sort of collision with my… vehicle. Faults on both sides. Let's say no more about…"

I almost laughed when I saw the doctor's face as he looked at Hitler.

"_He really can make some interesting faces." _I said to myself

"..it."

I heard Amy gasp.

"Is that…? No, it can't be, Doctor-r-r," Amy said as she made her way over to him.

"Thank you, whoever you are. I think you have just saved my life." Said Hitler

"Believe me, it was an accident."

Hitler turned and looked at the TARDIS.

"What is this thing?" he said as he walked over to it.

Amy and Rory turned to the Doctor and said: "What did he mean we just saved his life? We could not have just saved Hitler."

The Doctor looked at me.

"You see? You see? Time travel. It never goes to plan."

I just rolled my eyes again.

Then Hitler's voice could be heard again.

"This box, what is it?"

The Doctor turned away from me to look at Hitler.

"It's a police telephone box from London, England. That's right, Adolf. The British are coming."

Hitler's eyes got wide as he looked behind the Doctor.

The man behind the Doctor got up.

I thought about taking out my gun, but every time I would do this the TARDIS would say not to.

"No!" Adolf pointed at the man behind the Doctor.

"Stop him!" Hitler got out his gun and shot six times at the man, and he looked like he missed.

I felt a bullet go in to my jacket. It burned like Fire. I looked down to see where it had hit.

At that point Rory had put Hitler in the cupboard.

I almost cried when I saw where it hit.

The bullet had gone through the base of my gun.


End file.
